Let us Brave season 2: L50
Let us Brave L50 is the second season in the Let us Brave series... it's about Theo Fishermen, Oliver Manson, Jeff Thompson XXVI, Luckey Star & Teresa North - and their quest to find out who J.T actually is and why the letter L went missing... LuB season 2 is Slice of Life Thriller with some Comedy & Horror slipped in... Vampirate Teacher school started again... this year, they have a new teacher that appears to be a Vampire/Pirate/Teacher A.K.A Vampirate Teacher... Theo is going through a mental breakdown... Oliver & Luckey are going on a killing spree... Teresa is dealing with growing up... and Maurice, G & Bernard form a group to kill their teacher... (titel reference: Vampire+Pirate=Vampirate) Blood Magick while Theo is gone to learn blood magic... Teresa is still dealing with growing up... and Luckey teaches Maurice how to kill a vampire... while Jeff's cousin Charles is watching Oliver killing people... this is the character development episode... (titel refecnce: some covens have to rule to write "Magic" as "Magick" to seperate real magic with fake magic) Locker 83 Theo, Oliver & Luckey accidentally open locker 83 wich leads to an underground basements where Awaniko did some experiments that could lead to a zombie apocalypse... and sp it is up to them to kill all zombies... (titel reference: an inside joke that actually happened) Magick & Dragons Jeff turns himself into a dragon and so Luckey decides to turn back into Kobal and start a new game of Epic Monster Magic Battle in reallife... so Theo turns into a shapeshift neko, Oliver turns into a blood giant, Teresa and Violet turn into Verileta, Bernard turns into butter, Martin turns into a mutant, Maurice turns into a vampire slayer & G turns into a low-key gangster... but they did not expect this game to be so brutal... (titel reference: dungeons & dragons) J.T Chronicles: The Answere Theo, Oliver & Luckey got their hands on Jeff's book... wich they use to summon J.T... wich might not be a good idea but maybe it is a great idea... Teresa & Violet are doing research on the blood amulet... (titel reference: the answere to all our questions) J.T Chronicles: Mind Heist Theo is in a limbo inside a limbo inside a dream inside a dream inside a limbo that is in an even deeper limbo... Oliver & Jeff are really confused... Violet has to save Theo out of this limbo but something went wrong and now Theo & Violet are 6th Dimensional characters just like J.T... (titel reference: going into j.t's mind) J.T Chronicles: Conspiracy Theories J.T is not who he seems and it drives Theo crazy... Oliver kills the Vampirate Teacher and Maurice & G are gonna have to prepare for what this will bring to their future... the Janitor turns out to know everything that has been happening during the series... (titel reference: theories about a conspiracy) J.T Chronicles: Lethality Theo has to make the important decision between killing J.T or let him do whatever it is what he wants to do... but first he randomly pukes out a Kreggentak baby and Oliver & Luckey have to decide what to do with it... (titel reference: this reference will never be revealed to the public) Just Kidding... Maurice is doing a stand-up comedy performance he makes a few jokes here and there... (titel reference: it's just a joke, chill) Meanwhile in Another Universe do you ever wonder if there are parallel universes? in this episode, Jeff explains that if he didn't find the starbook but if someone else did, the entire universe would be different... this episode is done in 8 segments: # How Jeff Found The Book # If Charles Found The Book # If Teresa Found The Book # If Martin Found The Book # If Luckey Found The Book # If Theo Found The Book # If Bernard Found The Book # If Oliver Found The Book (titel reference: meanwhile by tomska) Release The Kuro Theo, Oliver, Jeff & Luckey are helping Tentakuro escape the Netherrealm to live in Earthrealm... meanwhile, Teresa learns that Violet will not be a part of her life anymore... and Maurice, G, Bernard & Martin are preparing for the Vampirates that are on their way to Otonaf... (titel reference: release the kraken) Lethal Ending Otonaf is under attack by Vampirates... (titel reference: a lethal season finale... but who is going to die?)